1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a wireless light communication system and a wireless light communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless light communication method for exchanging information by wirelessly transmitting and receiving an optical signal including the information is widely used. An example of the wireless light communication method is an infrared communication method using an infrared light. Due to light emitting diode (LED) lighting being used widely, a wireless light communication method of controlling dimming of the LED lighting is of great interest.
A wireless light communication method may be used in a system for determining location information. For example, when a plurality of LED lighting having fixed locations transmit optical signals including corresponding location information, the system may receive an optical signal to analyze the location information included in the optical signal, thereby determining a location where the optical signal is received. However, in the system using such a wireless light communication method, LED lighting should be provided such that there is no area where an optical signal does not reach, i.e., there is no shadow area, so as to accurately determine location information. If LED lighting is provided such that there is no shadow area, an area where more than one optical signal is transmitted may be generated. In this case, the optical signals may interfere with each other, and thus the system may not receive an accurate optical signal.